The light of the moon
by xNOBLExCOGx
Summary: The story is about a new protagonist but he will meet up with the original cast!


_The light of the moon._

As the rain fell over my face I couldn't help but look back, chaos and destruction everywhere. The screams of the injured rang out and filled my ears it had been four years since the Vampires "came out of the coffin" and ever since then nothing has been the same. I heard a slight tapping and then a huge explosion from behind me had knocked me to the ground.

The screams grew louder and more violent, a war was going on all around me but I could do nothing but watch as people died I lay still still letting the rain trickle over me up ahead a crack of thunder roared out over the screams and still I calmly lay in the cold damp grass unable to move I felt as though I was paralysed.

A snarling beast had made its way over to me the spit dripping from its bottom jaw, the beast made a lunge for me and as it did an alarm rang out and a voice called.

"Zie Patricks, wake up right now"!

It was Mrs Fenix my new teacher she was pissed as I woke my groggy self up the school bell rang out and people were rushing everywhere I remained seated however.

"Zie this is your first day, and you fall asleep"!

"I'm… I'm sorry ma'am I…"

"I don't care! I do not want excuses young man you should be trying to make a good first impression on me"!

"You're right Mrs Fenix I am sorry, it's just a lot has been going on at home with mum and dad and its starting to take its toll on me…"

"Well Mr Patricks… I… I'm sorry to hear that, look I will cut you some slack just this once. Don't let it happen again"!

"I won't... And again I'm sorry"

I picked up my books and shoved them into my back pack I had to carry it around as I did not yet have a locker, I made my way out of the class room which smelt like feet and old people. Thinking to myself Oh Zie you smooth criminal you've done it again, this wouldn't be the first time I used my parents divorce in a ploy to get out of trouble.

As I walked down the somewhat deserted school hall my mind pondered on the dream I just had, I don't usually think about Werewolf's and Vampires but then again I can read minds so its usually a constant struggle for me to think about anything really. Yep you heard me I read minds weird I know but ever since I was little I could do it my parents never believed me they just thought I was "different" I went to counsellors and doctors but no one knew what it was or had seen it before.

I have a certain degree of control over the mind reading now when I was younger I couldn't help it. Sometimes I got so overwhelmed that I would pass out from the stress of it all this usually led to nosebleeds my parents thought I had a brain tumour but alas every doctor visit went the same. I was always tumour free and as healthy as a horse. I pressed my hand up against the big glass door at this point I froze and my vision blurred and I was watching through the eyes of another student. She was in the bathroom crying some one pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the side.

Immediately I snapped back to me and ran for the bathroom I burst through the doors. She was laying on the ground covered in blood the attacker was gone I was terrified I guess the rumours were true the bathroom had been trashed and all of her personal belongings were scattered over the floor I ran over to her lifting up her head she could barely breath let alone speak but she whispered something to me.

"Be… behind you"

As I turned quickly a big chunk of wood was flying for my face I cover my head with my arms to absorb the blow and a bright flashing light shot out of my hands and sent the attacker flying backwards he hit the wall with a hard thud I grabbed the girl helped her up and we ran for the door. We burst out of the bathroom and made our way to the main hall where we were stopped by Mrs Fenix.

"Zie… what on earth is.."?

"Ma'am don't mean to be rude but please get out of our way I need to get this girl to the hospital"!

"The nearest hospital is in Shreveport and that's at least half an hour away… what happened"?

"Look there is someone in the bathroom he was attacking her and i…"!

"An attacking… in the bathroom… HERE!... Is the person still there? How did you know to look in the bathroom Mr Patricks"!

"It's a long story but please may we go"?

"Of course, I will round up some of the faculty and we will check it out"

I ran from the school and left for Shreveport. The girl had passed out I was speeding and knew it too I wasn't going to stop for anything my mind was racing over what just happened I mean I shot lights from my hand… that doesn't happen every day in fact it never happens I gazed out at the open road

and trees I saw a sign that told me to go right for Shreveport I sped down the final stretch and made my way to the hospital. I came to a halting screech the streets were filled with a lot more people as this was a city not a small town I grabbed the girl and ran up the front steps of the hospital and through the door.

The receptionist looked at me with a horrified grimace I screamed for help the girl was barely breathing now. A Nurse came over with a doctor and a gurney I rested the girl down on it and they wheeled her away. One of the nurses started asking me questions.

"Sir what is your name"?

"Uh… Zie my name is Zie Patricks."

"And where are you coming from Zie, Bon Temp"?

"Yeah I just finished school and was about to walk out when I… I heard her scream" I wasn't going to tell the nurse I had seen a vision or she might put me away too.

"Okay, and what exactly happened?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure I mean I heard her scream I ran for the bathroom and I there she was… laying on the ground… in her own blood.

"And did you see who the attacker was"?

"He was big and had a hood on it was a school hood so I take it, it was a student he had a two by four. He saw me come in and left and well I brought her here…"

"Okay, so you're not family"?

"Well no… but I"

"Well then there isn't much more you can do then is there? For now you should go home and get yourself together, you look a bit shaken up Zie we will contact her parents and the school. For now you go home"

"Uh, okay"

I was still in shock and my brain was now hurting as I made my way back to my car I felt as though every ones eyes were on me scolding at me and judging me.

"Bloody Bon Temp residents, nothing but trouble"

"Stupid boy it was probably him who attacked her"

"Hmm he's kinda cute pity I saw him this way"

"This is why I hate kids"!

I needed to get out of there my mind was to dumbstruck to keep out everyone else and they were making it worse. As I drove home much more slowly this time I just could not forget my new found trick. My lightning hands. I had never conjured light from my fingers before so I was scared and intrigued at the same time. The drive back to Bon Temp was a long one.

I pulled up In the drive way and went inside my dad was passed out from drinking. Surprise, surprise I thought to myself as made my way to the bathroom. I needed to get these blood stained clothes off and I needed to think, a hot warm shower always puts my mind at ease. As slid off my clothes

and stepped into the shower a vision made its way into my head it was the attacker. I saw through his eyes once more my vision went blurry and I was on a dark street i was clutching my stomach it was bleeding and I was in pain I snapped back to me and I felt somewhat sick. As the warm water drizzled over my head and down my weak and exhausted body I was wondering how the girl was and what would tomorrow bring.


End file.
